Once Upon a Time: The End
by TheDoctorsRose3
Summary: So what does happen to Flynn and Rapunzel? Just because Rapunzel says:' We're living happily ever after', doesn't mean diddly with out the details. So read and see what their 'the end' turned out to be.
1. Let the Misadventure Begin

And now something for complete different! Hey guys I know it's been a while since I have written anything but I'm totally in love with Disney's Tangled. So here is my tale of Eugenes and Rapunzels happy ever after.

Rapunzel woke up bright and early one morning as she rushed out to the terrace. Fall was here and Eugene told her to look outside once the fall had come.

" Wow!" She said loudly looking outside. "I never got a view this beautiful from the Tower! I can actually go outside in this!"

She dashed into her room and quickly got dressed and ran to Eugenes 'room. She pounded on his door profusely and when she got no response she opened the door and ran in screaming his name.

"Huh? Wha?" Eugene wakes slightly, that is until he feels the young girl jump on him.

"Doh! I'm awake, Repunzel! What is it?" Eugene said wincing slightly from where Rapunzel jumped on him.

" You have to look outside! The trees are the amazing colors you said they would be! I want to make a pile of them and the water outside it has even stopped today and I can see my breath and-" Eugene put a finger to her mouth and smiled.

" Sounds like a really cold fall morning. This is why we stay in on days like this and sleep." He said as he went back under the covers. However, that didn't last long as Rapunzel whipped the blankets off of him and pulled him up and out of bed.

"Rapunzel!" Eugene said in a slightly irritated manor.

" Just get dressed and come on! It will be fun! Now that the water stopped, we can do like you suggested and glide on the water together." She said eagerly.

Eugene started to pick his clothes out for that day.

"You know, Blondie. The faster you leave my room, the faster you and me go _skating _on the _frozen _lake." He said as he caught the gleam in Rapunzel's wide, emerald eyes.

"Hurry up, Eugene!" She sang as she shut the door.

Eugene gave a smug smirk to himself realizing how much he truly loved that girl.

He soon comes out to find Rapunzel all dressed and ready to go outside. She wore a white furry coat made from some kind of fur, apparently and wore a knitted hat that her real mother had made for her. It was white like her jacket and had the sun imprinted on the front of it. She was wearing black boots that went a little past her knees.

"Mother said I needed to bundle up. How come you aren't wearing warmer clothes?" She asked with a child like puzzled expression dancing on her face.

" I don't need any of that stuff." He said confidently. Rapunzel saw through this fake confident quite easily.

"You aren't Flynn Rider anymore. You never were to me. So please stop trying to be him." She cupped her hands around his face. "Please put something warm on."

Rapunzels big, loving eyes held worry in them as Eugene took her hands.

"You're right. I'll put on warmer clothes alright?" He said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you. I'll meet you on the terrace." She said leaving the room with a warm angelic smile.

Eugene turns to his closet. "What in earth did I do to deserve her?"

"Indeed." A light voice said from behind him. It was the Queen coming in his room.

"Oh, your uh, Majesty." He bowed sloppily.

" You seem to make my daughter so happy. She seems to have always had a glow about her but you seem to bring it out even more Flynn Rider." She said sitting on his bed.

Eugene winces at hearing the name he used to go by being called. He tried to hide his past from the king and queen. But it appeared that the queen had finally found out.

"I don't go by that name anymore, your Highness." Eugene said rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

"Oh? What do you like to be called then?" She asked still not showing her true purpose for showing up in his room as she had.

"Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert." He said.

"Rapunzel told me to call you Flynn Rider. I take it she must not have been thinking since I found this." Shows him the wanted sign.

"I was uh, wondering when you were going to mention that." He said in embarrassment.

"Hey Eugene, are you coming? I want to skate on the- Oh, mother." She bows lightly to her mother.

"Well, Eugene," The queen says as she rises gracefully from the bed. " I take it since you are now with my daughter the matter which I brought up will no longer happen."

"Yes, of course, your Majesty! I wouldn't even dream of it now. Things are two perfect for me want to ruin them."

"I hold you to looking after my daughter. Enjoy your afternoon you two." She said as she left.

" What did my mother speak to you about?" Rapunzel said as she rushed up to Eugene and wrapped her arms around him but he pushed her away slightly and caressed her cheek.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Now, I'll get my coat and scarf then we can skate okay?" He says taking her hand warmly.

"Okay." Smiles warmly as she sits on his bed, now two pairs of skates are dangling from her shoulder, something Eugene missed when she came in.

"You ready, Blondie?" Eugene said taking her hand.

"Yes, I can't wait!"

They soon head outside. Eugene could tell that winter was definitely on its way and personally he hated the cold. The orphanage where he came from when he was a kid had no heat and even the blankets they used to try to keep themselves warm didn't really help their struggle against the cold. But he knew that Rapenzel really wanted to do this and he hadn't skated since he was little so he thought it would be a good opportunity. Although he never really told Rapunzel how he felt about her, he loved doing things like this with her.

They sat on dock where they went out for the first time to see the floating lights.

" Boy, this place sure brings memories huh?" Eugene said as he put on his skates.

"Yeah, it does. I never want to ever forget that day. I was free that day." She said happily finishing tying her shoes (Eugene taught her when her parents wanted her to start wearing shoes).

"It was probably the best date I have ever been on." The old thief said as he stepped down on the ice making sure it was solid enough for him to bare his and Rapunzels weight. She soon finished her last shoe and the handsome man grabbed her and brought her down to the ice and held her so she wouldn't fall.

"This is- woah, woah, ah!" The newly made brunette started to fall as her faithful man grabbed her gracefully.

"Thanks." She said whipping her predominant bang out of her face trying to put it on behind her ear, giving him a cute smile.

"Rapunzel." Was all he could say as he looked deeply into her eyes and they were about to kiss when Eugene shook his head suddenly.

"Erm, maybe I should show you how to skate."

"Yeah." She said looking away in embarrassment,

"Here," He takes her hand again. "Bend your knees a little okay. There you go." He says as she corrects her posture.

"Now little steps towards me ok." She nods eagerly as she takes baby steps towards her beloved.

Snowflakes from the heavens began to fall on the two as he continued to teach her to skate.

" Guess winter came faster then we thought. It's still considered autumn even if it's snowing early." He said.

" I've never really been in snow before." The girl said sadly.

" It's cold but it's worth it. There are so many things you can do in it!" The older man said as he looked to be reminiscing.

"Like what?" The shorthaired girl asked in child like curiosity.

" Snowman building, snowball fights, fort making and the best part is-" The man was cut short by the sound of cracking ice under his feet.

"Rapunzel, uh…let go of my hands ok? Slowly and back away."

"Is something wrong? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're perfect and were doing great. It's just that-" Without warning Eugene falls through the ice and soon it refreezes as Rapunzel stands quite a few feet away from the bank.

"EUGENE!" She screamed unable to see him past the ice and the snow started to pick up too.

"EUGENE!"

Well hope you folks like the first chapter let me know what you think! Please R&R!


	2. At deaths door? Pullease!

Ello, I have returned with the next chapter for you all I hope you guys like it and please R&R I love getting review! Enjoy the next chapter!

Rapunzel was in a panic. She almost lost the love her of life once already and she would be damned if it would happen again. The princess slid down to the snow-covered ice she was standing on and took Pascal out of her pocket.

"Pascal, I need you to get Max. Sorry about this, Pascal. " She said as she threw the little chameleon onto the dock.

"Please, hurry!" She shouted as the chameleon changed a shade of heroic red and saluted before bounding off as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

Tears began pouring down her face but she quickly realized that she had to stop and be brave. She saw a rope dangling on the dock as she took a second glance at where Pascal had been. The young princess quickly went for her hair realizing that it was still gone. She looked back at the icy water that entrapped her Flynn Rider, and saw him still trying to hit the ice she thought that maybe she could break it in time with her skate.

Without hesitation she yanked her skate off her foot and banged away at the ice. The strong young woman was able to break through it but unfortunately didn't see the man. This was really starting to scare her as she tried sliding herself over to the dock to grab the rope. As she scooted over, a manic neighing could be heard from the bridge not to far off and in a few seconds Max showed up with Pascal riding him.

Rapunzel stood up shakily with her one skate on as she reached the dock. She grabbed the rope with all her strength and threw the half to Maximus.

"Hold the end of this okay boy?"

The horse nodded as she scooted across the ice where she left her skate. Once again the spot she had broken prior had refroze and this time the ice was thicker and it took her longer to break.

"Come on! Break! Break!" She shouted at the ice as she finally got through, the snow coming down very fast now.

"Eugene! Eugene!" She called into the water lowering the rope.

Still nothing. She was about to grab the rope and tie it around herself and jump in when there was a tug on the rope.

"Max, pull!" The brunette shouted as she grabbed the rope herself and pulled to the best of her own strength.

They pulled for a good minute as a soggy, frozen Eugene Fitzherbert came out of the water coughing and gasping for air. He was on all fours but not for very long as he fell on Rapunzel.

"Eugene? Eugene." She takes a breath as she sees that he's still breathing although shallow. The fair princess sat on her butt with Eugene lying across her lap. The girl held on firmly to the rope and nodded so Max could pull them in. Soon they arrived back at the dock. She shoved the once thief to the horse as the white stallion hoisted Fitzherbert on his back. Then the horse pulled Rapunzel up all the way as she got on the horses back too.

"We have to hurry back to the castle, Max. Run as fast as you can okay?" She said giving her little pet a quick kiss in means of thanks as the horse ran back with everything he could muster.

Guards were waiting for them as they returned and a group of them took Eugene back to his room.

Rapunzel began pacing back and fourth outside of Flynn's bedroom door. Her father and her mother came up to her as she was pacing.

"Rapunzel, honey, why don't you get out of those wet clothes before you catch cold and then I'm sure you can go in." Her father told her.

"He'll be fine if you leave for five minutes to change. He wouldn't want you get sick either." The queen said.

"Like a cold?" The little princess asked.

"Rapunzel, dear, why don't you go change and after you see we can talk more about this. Apparently, that-that witch didn't tell you much in this department." Her mother said starting to getting upset.

Rapunzel gave her a hug.

"I'm really home now, mother. I'm glad you will be the one teaching me." She kissed her parents both on the cheek as she quickly went to her room and got changed. She refused the help of the maids provided to her, unless they were tying her corset.

The young adult ran to Flynn's' room and opened the wooden door gently. There lye her love under blankets upon blankets, a fire burning brightly and the snow could be seen falling more slowly outside the windows.

Rapunzel walked over to his bed and sat curled up next to him. The giant comforter she was sitting on was so fluffy she kind of melted into it a bit. Sweat aran down the older mans forehead, he hand one arm out on the blankets. He looked peaceful. She gently wiped some wet hair out of Eugene's face, her hand rubbed his forehead slightly and she felt how warm he really was. She pulled her hand away immediately she never knew anyone to have ever felt that warm. Even when 'Mother Gothel' had a cold and she was warm, she wasn't as warm to the point where sweat dripped down her face. A basin sat next to the bed and there was a cloth in it. The water was the perfect temperature as she took the cloth that was inside the basin and rung it out and began to dab Eugenes forehead.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mind. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates design save what once what was lost. Bring back what once was mine." She sang wishing she still had her magic hair to heal the one she cared about.

"It's not gonna work this time, Blondie." Eugene said weakly as he looked at her.

"Oh, heh, you're awake." She said startled moving back slightly.

" Your singing made me feel a little better though, even without the magic behind it." He said as a coughing fit took him.

"No," Rapunzel shouted as she flung her body on top of his while his remained under the layers of blankets. "You can't die again."

After the mans' coughing subsided, he wrapped an arm around her.

" Rapunzel," He said taking an arm out from underneath the blankets and puts his hand to her angelic face. " I'll be fine. This will blow over in a few days. I can't fall into freezing water and not expect to get sick when I come out. Did you feel that water? I'm glad you didn't jump in after me. Other wise it might have been you in bed too." He said warmly.

"Can I…erm…Come under the blankets with you?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I have to warn you though, I might fall asleep. Swimming in the lake sure took a lot out of me." He chuckled but those chuckles once again turned into a series of coughs as Rapunzel took the cloth again and dabbed his forehead before she got under the blankets herself.

Rider put an arm around her and held her close. Her cool skin felt nice against his warm skin as his eyes swiftly closed again. Rapunzel chuckled softly as she heard his snores. She herself fell asleep for an hour or two before waking up because she realized she hadn't eaten that day and realized neither did the young Rider. She got up gently from the bed and ran to the kitchen and started making stew. The kitchen cook soon returned with things he had bought from the market and saw the Princess cooking.

"Your majesty, you shouldn't be doing that." The cook said trying to back her away from the stove.

"But, Eugene's sick. He hasn't eaten all day. I wanted to make him something special." She said as a little sneeze came from shoulder.

"Pascal? Are you okay?" She asked him. Pascal just nodded but he looked a more paler green then usual.

"I'll get you into bed, Pascal. Looks like you caught a cold too. Cook, would you mind finishing up the stew please? I'll be back to get it though. Pascal and Eugene will need some." She said to the cook.

"Yes, your Highness." He said as he stirred the stew. She left with Pascal wrapped in her dress, trying to keep him warm. She had made her own make shift bed for Pascal, it was made of an old jewelry box laced with small blankets she made for him. The girl put him in his little bed and took it to Eugene's room where the snores now permeated all around the room. She hoped her 'frog' would be able to sleep. But the little lizard seemed to be out. Rapunzel smiled warmly as she saw her two friends resting peacefully as she ran to the kitchen to get them the stew she was making.

"Is it ready?" She asked the cook.

"Aren't you doing more then you should, your highness?" He asked handing her a tray with two bowls on it, well more like a bowl and a thimble of soup for the…erm…frog.

"No, I have it! " She sang as she walked in the hall, her father catching her carrying the tray.

"Rapunzel," He bellowed in a jolly voice. "What is my girl doing?"

"Taking care of Eugene and Pascal, father. I know the castle physicians looked at Eugene but I feel like this is something I should do myself." She said still walking to Eugene's room.

" For being raised by a witch, she's a stronger, caring person for it." The king said to himself watching his daughter enter then young gentlemen's room.

More fluff and drama to come but I think that's enough for one chapter don't you think? Please R&R!


	3. More to the Story

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been over a year. I'm still totally enthralled with Tangled. Just a really long, shitty year and well, now that I have time, so please enjoy the continuation of my fanfic :D

Rapunzel entered the young mans room as the heavy snoring subsided as the smell of beef and vegetables touched the ex thieves nose as he woke slightly.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene said weakly, as he opens his eye slowly.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." Rapunzel said as she placed the tray on Eugene's side table in his room, right next to Pascals little box bed.

Rapunzel took the thimble and held Pascal like a baby as she poured the soup into his mouth. This couldn't help but make Eugene smile at the site. Glimpses of his future flashed in front of his eyes. He shook his head as the images of Rapunzel holding their firstborn vanished as she placed the little chameleon back into the jewelry box. The young princess picked up the wooden bowl on the side table as Eugene moved over a little bit on the bed to make room for her to sit.

"You didn't have to do that." The ex-blonde stated as she blew on the stew. "I hope you're hungry. I made this for you."

"You made this for me?" Eugene said with light passion in his voice.

A light blush crossed the girls face. She turned to Eugene as she held a spoon out for him. He looked at her in slight awe, feeling as though his heart would rip out of his chest as the green-eyed princess fed him. The chocolate eyed ex thief's eyes sparkled at first taste, smiling as he sipped the soup.

"'You like it?" Rapunzel asked with eager anticipation of the older mans reaction.

" It's delicious," He said as he freed one of his hands from under the blankets and caressed his loves cheek. "You know, I've never had someone take care of me."

"Really?" Rapunzel said as she fed her sick love another spoonful of stew.

" If we got sick at the orphanage, we had to look out for each other. We weren't treated real well there." Eugene said as he sipped the next spoonful given to him.

"That must have been hard." The brunette said forlornly as she continued to feed the well toned ex thief.

" What about you?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know how to take care of people so well?"

" Mother-erm…" Rapunzel looked away for a moment.

Eugenes face becomes sullen at the mention of Rapunzels sad past.

"You know, forget I said anything."

Rapunzel takes a deep breathe.

" It's okay. She- I had to…take care of her sometimes, she would come home sick from some travel of getting supplies for us. So I helped her get well again."

"Blondie, I'm so sorry."

"It was before I knew you, you couldn't have done anything at the time." She said sadly, giving him another spoonful.

He sipped it gingerly as he leaned back onto the pillows in his bed. The older man pushed some of the blankets off of him as moonlight started to flood into the room and sweat glistened on the older mans chest. Rapunzel put down the wooden bowl and felt the water in the other bowl with the cloth in it.

"I'll be right back okay?" Rapunzel said as she started to stand up.

" Rapunzel, wait."

Eugene grabbed her arm causing the water in the bowl to spill on the floor as the older man pulled Rapunzel into the bed with him.

"Please, just stay here with me."

"It will be alright, Eugene. I'll be right back. I just want to make you feel a little better."

"You have already done so much for me. I couldn't ask you to do more for me." Eugene said as a coughing fit grabbed him. All the while Rapunzel was giving him worried looks.

Rapunzel wiped Flynns protruding bangs off of his forehead, dripping with sweat. Eugene placed his hand on her cheek as she held his hand there.

"It will be alright." Eugene said weakly.

"Really?"

"I promise." Eugene smiled.

"Hmm." Rapunzel smiles still holding Flynns hand on her cheek.

"You feel so cool."

" Please, Eugene, let me get some water for you to see if I can bring your fever down."

"I just want you here with me." Eugene said his eyes fighting to stay open.

"Eugene."

But all Rapunzel got was little snores as a response. She laid her emerald eyes on the older man as she put his hand down on the comforter and put her hand on his face lightly as she could feel the temperature difference between the two. She slowly got out of the clothes she was in leaving her only in a pale apricot slip as she slithered into bed with the older man thinking that she could personally cool down the man who used to be so forward about getting the crowd.

A couple hours went by but Rapunzels sleep was interrupted as a knock on the door woke her slightly. She got up forgetting she had already gotten undressed and answered the door.

"Yes?" She said groggily rubbing her eyes.

The guard, who immediately noticed she in nothing but a slip did his best to avert his eyes.

"A message for a Rider. It was delivered pretty late tonight and I was told to give it to him directily." The guardsman said holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

"I wouldn't mind giving it to him when he's feeling better." Rapunzel said in her sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, your highness but I was instructed to give it to immediately."

" Then you will give me the parchment and I will make sure to give it to him. I promise not to read it and when I promise something I never break that promise."

"Um, yes your majesty. Here, please remember it is for his eyes only."

"I understand."

"Very good. You have a good night, your majesty." The guardsmen said handing over the parchment and still averting his eyes.

"Good night!" She said eyeing the parchment and closing the door.

"Rapunzel?" Eugene asked quietly from the bed once again.

"I'm here, Eugene." Rapunzel said as she tossed the parchment onto the side table next to where Pascal was resting peacefully as she quickly got back into bed.

"Eugene?" She asked as she looked up to see him still fast asleep. Her face eased lightly as she snuggled next to him trying to keep him cool.

The next morning, sun light streamed into Flynns room. He opened his eyes lightly as the extra bright sunlight hit his eyes, he flinched. Some color had returned to his face but he still looked like the guys at The Snuggly Duckling just beat him to a pulp. He noticed the parchment sitting on the table as he reached for it he noticed the small brunette laying next to him.

"Rapunzel." He whispered as he wiped her dominant bang out of her face and planted a kiss on her forehead gently as he grabbed the parchment addressed to him. She shifted lightly but over all went back to sleep as Eugene began reading the parchment, his eyes growing wider with each word being read.

Eugene slowly got out of bed. He could feel the fever still there making his body ache but after reading that parchment despite everything he knew he had to leave as he slowly and quietly got dressed, careful not to wake his sleeping love. He grabbed his satchel, stuffed the piece of parchment in the bag and was starting to leave when he heard a little cough as the little 'frog' poked his head out of the jewelry box.

"Shhh." Flynn said as he headed towards to the door, barely wearing anything other then the clothes he came to the castle in.

Pascal jumped out of the box and walked over to Flynn pointing at Rapunzel lying in his bed.

"I have to do something. Just make sure you keep Rapunzel safe for me." Flynn instructed as he exited before he could hear any more sounds of protest from the little chameleon.

Pascal looked over at the sleeping girl and ran as fast as he could to try to wake her. The little green guy scurried up the side of the bed post and onto the bed as he poked her face.

"Hmmm, Eugene…."

Pascal made little squeaks to indicate that is wasn't who she thought it was.

"Pascal?" The brunette asked waking up a little more. She looked around and started noticing the warmth from where Eugene was, was gone.

"Eugene?" She got up and started looking around the room as her little green friend chased after her and tugged on her dress, finally getting her attention pointed to the door.

"Thanks, Pascal!" Rapunzel dashed out the door in nothing but her slip as she ran down the hall looking for any sign of him. She ran through the royal dining hall as her parents both saw her run by her father got up quickly and stopped her covering her up with his royal train.

"Rapunzel, my dear, a princess shouldn't be running around in her unmentionables, it's very unbecoming of the future queen." Her father said.

"I'm sorry, I have to Flynn." She said running off again.

Both of her parents looked at each other in total bewilderment.

"Eugene? EUGENE!" Rapunzel started calling through out the castle with no such luck of finding him. She ran to the stables to see if Max might have known where he went but when she got there he was missing too.

"Eugene…"'

Well guys I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter! Please RnR! Love you guys!


End file.
